


Birthday Lunch

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Encouragement, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Advice, birthday celebration, life advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Victor and Georgi go to lunch together to celebrate their birthday.  Georgi gives Victor a little life advice.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Georgi Popovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: 18OI Secret Santa Holiday E-card Exchange 2020





	Birthday Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artofaliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofaliss/gifts).



> This was written for the !8OI secret Santa holiday Ecard Exchange which is why it is so short. I wanted to be able to fit it on a card. Hope you enjoy it.

Victor groggily looked at the clock on his bedside table. 

_ If I don’t get up soon, I’ll be late for our lunch.  _

Victor slowly got out of bed, stretching to get rid of the muscle aches that came from competing just a few days before. 

_ We never get to do this on our birthdays. We are always at nationals.  _

Victor stepped into the shower. He nearly moaned as the hot water sluiced over his skin, loosening his tight muscles. 

Reaching for the soap he mused _ I am glad we made this a tradition especially since neither one of us can really celebrate on our real birthdays. I’m glad we have stayed friends over the years.  _

Victor stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He quickly put on the clothes he had picked out for the day. He finished getting ready to leave the apartment. Checking the clock, he noticed he had a few minutes before he had to leave. They always went to the same restaurant for their birthday lunch and it was within walking distance of Victor’s apartment. Victor absentmindedly thumbed through pictures on his phone. He quickly passed by the ones from the recent Russian nationals. He had won gold as usual and wasn’t too interested in pictures from that event. He scrolled back to his pictures from the Grand Prix Final and the man that had evidently stolen his reason when he stole his heart. 

_ Why hasn’t he called me? Did he lose interest in me being his coach? Am I really considering going to Japan to coach him?  _

Victor shook his head and grabbed his coat. He walked the short distance to the cafe to find his lunch date had made it there before him. 

Victor walked up to the table that Georgi had managed to procure. 

Victor said, “I see you managed to beat me here. Thanks for grabbing us a table.”

Georgi replied, “No problem. I ordered drinks for us. You must have gotten distracted this morning. You usually make it here before me.”

Victor grinned sheepishly. “I have had something on my mind lately.”

“I can tell. It’s driving Yakov mad because it’s keeping you from focusing on training.”

“I know, but I just can’t help it, Georgi. He’s . . .”

“He? Are you having love problems, Victor?”

“No? Yes? Maybe?”

“Is this about the skater from the Grand Prix Final who asked you to coach him?”

Victor nodded.

Georgi asked, “Want to talk about it?”

“Let’s order first.”

“Alright.”

Victor and Georgi were both regulars at the cafe and didn’t need to look over the menu before ordering. The waiter brought their drinks to the table and took their order. 

When the waiter was out of earshot, Victor began, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Georgi. I’ve never really felt like this before. I just can’t get Yuuri or his request out of my head.”

Georgi studied his friend for a moment. “It sounds like you have fallen for this skater, Victor. I think you have a crush on him.”

“What?! A crush? I can’t. . . I only spent one evening with him, Georgi. You can’t fall for someone that fast.”

“Sure you can. It only takes a moment to be enraptured by someone.”

“That’s ridiculous. I know you are a romantic, but really, one moment? I know nothing about him.”

Georgi smiled. “Getting to know them is half the fun. Now tell me that you aren’t considering turning your life upside down to go train him. Tell me that if he called you right now that you wouldn’t pack your bags and fly to Japan.”

“I. . .”

“Uh-huh. That’s what I thought. You have a crush on this boy so bad that you would do anything to be with him.”

“Is that bad?”

“Some would think so. If you actually leave, Yakov is going to have a fit. But I think it’s romantic. And besides, you should do what makes you happy. You’ve spent most of your life doing what other people wanted you to do. You accomplished all your goals and more in skating. You deserve to do something that makes you happy. If that happens to be flying to Japan to train Yuuri, then who am I to judge?”

The waiter sat down the salads that they had ordered in front of them. They ate in silence for a few moments, giving Victor time to think about what Georgi had said. 

Victor laid down his fork and asked, “You really think it’s okay for me to go to Japan? You don’t think I am making a mistake?”

“I think if you have found something that will bring you true happiness, Victor, that you should grab it with both hands and never let go. That kind of happiness is hard to find in the world, especially in a world like ours.”

Victor looked curiously at Georgi and started to ask about Anya, but something in Georgi’s eyes begged him not to. 

Victor replied, “Thank you, and thank you for being my friend all these years, Georgi. It has meant a lot to me.” 

Georgi smiled. “Me too, Victor. That’s why I want to see you happy. Go get your man, no matter what Yakov or the world thinks, in the end, all that matters is that you find your own happiness.” 


End file.
